Cooking With Nation
by arian kaminari
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang negara saat memasak ya ?
1. Chapter 1

Cooking with nation

Karakter: England ,France

Summary : bagaimana jika seorang Negara punya acara masak ya?

Rate : K

Warning : bad cooking

Pairing : UK XFrance

Disclaimer : Inggris,Perancis dan APH ©Hidekaz Himayura

Pada suatu hari di Studio 1 di Nation TV ada suatu acara masak yang mengagetkan. Hostnya adalah Inggris .

"Dan dimulai dalam hitungan 3…2…1 action"kata salah satu staffnya.

"Selamat datang di acara Cooking with England ini adalah episode pertama dari acara ini (dan semoga yang terakhir ) yang dibintangi koki terbaik (atau mungkin tidak) Inggris "kata sang co-host Perancis .

"Terimakasih terimakasih dan hari ini saya akan membuat scone(roti Inggris) dan yang dibutuhkan adalah :

2/3 L tepung terigu

5 sendok makan gula

3 sendok makan Baking powder

1 telor Ayam

½ sendok teh garam

Dan 1/5 L susu sapi

Siapkan mangkok besar dan mulai memasukan tepung dan….."

"Inggris tapi tepung itu tepung beras "kata Perancis

"Hey co-host itu kerjanya hanya menyiapkan saja bukan ikut campur,ini masakan Ingris bukan Perancis jadi diam!" "maaf asisten saya memang norak "

Tapi memang yang dimasukan itu adalah tepung beras

Dan setelah gula yang dimasukan itu gula merah

Telor yang dimasukan telor bebek , kok bahannya aneh-aneh sampai authornya pun juga bingung dan karena sang co-host marah dan akhirnya ingin mencoba membuat sconenya sendiri dan saat komersial break .

"Jadi kamu akhirnya mencoba membuat masakan Inggris , biasanya kamu selalu bilang bahwa masakan Perancis itu lebih enak daripada masakan Inggris" kata Inggris sambil meminum tehnya

" Aku hanya mencoba membuktikan kalau orang Perancis pun bisa membuat masakan Inggris lebih enak " jawab Perancis.

Dan mereka saling memandang (melotot) sesama sampai salah seorang staffnya mengingatkan kalau komersial break tinggal 1 menit lagi.

"Ayo kita bikin taruhan,kalau aku yang lebih enak kamu harus bilang saat World Conference kalau masakanku lebih enak, kalau kamu yang menang aku akan melakukan sebaliknya"

"Deal?" sambil memberikan tangannya "deal " jawab Perancis

Saat acara dilanjutkan,Inggris tetap memasukkan benda yang benar tapi salah jenis.

Perancis pun menambahkan bahan yang lain seperti kayu manis,vanilla dan lain-lain.

Saat dipangang ovennya si Inggris mengeluarkan bau dan aura yang aneh.

Tapi beda dengan Perancis yang ovennya mengeluarkan bau yang manis dan enak.

Saat dicoba setiap orang yang memakan sconenya si Inggris selalu ke toilet untuk maaf muntah.

Berbeda dengan sconenya si Perancis, saat ovennya di buka semua orang bahkan staff nya pun langsung menyerbu dan ketagihan. Dan akhirnya si Inggris pun mengaku kalah.

FIN

Epilog

Saat World Conference dimulai Perancis berdiri dan berkata "sebelum ini di mulai Inggris ingin mengatakan sesuatu ". "Hah, Apa?" Aku kan nggaak pernah janji apa-apa sama kamu "komplain Inggris.

"Inget deal kita kan,katanya gentleman " jawab Perancis.

Dan setelah itu Inggris melakukan hal yang menurut dia yang paling memalukan didepan seluruh Negara.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

Ini fanfic pertamaku,tolong reviewnya kalau ada yang salah mohon maaf.

Mungkin akan saya lanjutkan dengan karakter lain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 kali ini ceritanya tentang :

Karakter :Italia Veneziano ,Germany,Prussia

Pairing : x Germany,Prussia x Germany

Disclaimer: Italia,Germany, Prussia,APH ©Hidekaz Himayura

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

"Ve,Doitsu-doitsu."Itulah yang terdengar dari kamar Germany di pagi hari.

"Ada apa Italy bukannya sudah ku bilang tidak ada latihan hari ini" sahut Germany dari kamarnya lewat jendela.

"Bukan, tapi lihat aku dapat surat dari Nation TV dan kamu juga dapat" sahut Italy

"Tunggu ,kamu membuka kotak suratku, MEIN GOTT,Italy bukannya sudah ku bilang jangan suka buka kotak suratku !"Teriak Germany marah.

"Nggak ,aku cuma mau lihat kalau kamu dapat suratnya juga kok" Kata Italy dengan innocent

"Boleh nggak aku masuk ke rumahmu,kita buka suratnya bareng-bareng " sambung Italy

"Oke tapi jangan pecahin barang lagi ya.." kata Germany

Setelah mendengar itu Italy pun langsung masuk dengan bersuara "Ve…,ve…,ve…"

"Oke Italy apa isi suratnya? " kata Germany saat Italy masuk ke ruang tamunya

"Tidak tahu aku kesini karena aku senang dapat surat dari Nation TV,jadi aku kesini untuk memberi tahu kamu , setelah itu aku melihat surat yang sama di kotak posmu "penjelasan Italy saat ditanya Germany

"Begitu ya ,ayo kita lihat apa yang Nation TV inginkan dengan kita "lanjut Germany

Ketika membuka suratnya ekspresi mereka terlihat senang ,Germany terlihat depresi

Karena isi surat nya adalah :

Dear Italy/West

Dengan ini saya berkata selamat karena anda dipilh menjadi host atau co-host di acara memasak di

Nation TV karena beberapa masalah dengan episode yang lalu

Datanglah hari minggu ini untuk syuting pertama kalian

Dengan hormat Produser acara ini tertanda

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**/Prussia

Dalam pikiran Germany "jadi itu yang dia dapatkan ketika ku sarankan untuk pergi cari kerja,beruntung sekali Kakak."

"lihat Germany kita punya acara masak sekarang "sahut Italy dengan senangnya

"Sampai jumpa hari minggu ini Germany ,ciao"kata Italy saat Keluar rumah

Germany masih terdiam di ruang tamunya untuk beberapa menit dan akhirnya berkata

"Saatnya,membuka buku resep tua itu " dan menuju ke dapur

Pada hari minggu di Studio Nation TV Prussia sedang menunggu di depan studio

"AHH, West,Italy selamat datang di Nation TV ayo kita ke studionya ya"sambut Prussia ketika Italy dan adiknya datang

Ketika berjalan di lorong Germany bertanya ke Kakaknya

"nii-san kok kamu bisa jadi produser di sini ?"

Prussia menjawab "Oh ada dua penjelasan pertama karena Direkturnya mengetahui bagaimana awesomenya aku dan karena masalah episode yang lalu ketika aku masih jadi asisten produser"

"Masalah episode lalu?" Tanya Italy

"England dan Perancis menjadi host dan co-hostnya dan terjadi sedikit masalah produsernya dipecat dan aku menjadi produsernya sekarang "jawab Prussia

"Oke ini tempatnya masuk dan aku akan melihat kalian saat syuting dimulai"lanjut Prussia

Saat syuting dimulai

"5..4..3..2..1 action"kata salah satu staffnya(déjà vu)

"Ve,selamat datang di acara masak di Nation TV ini host kalian Italia Veneziano dan co host saya Germany"kata Italy

"Ve,Germany kamu mau masak apa ?" Tanya Italy

"Mana ku tahu kan kamu hostnya,tapi kalau boleh aku mau bikin Wrust(yang nonton hetalia pasti tahu dong) " jawab Germany

"kalau gitu aku mau bikin PASTAAA!(déjà vu lagi) dengan Wrust sebagai tambahannya"lanjut Italy

"kalau begitu Germany bikin Wrustnya dan aku bikin Pastanya ,oke"kata Italy

Di tempat Prussia menonton

"mereka ternyata lebih baik daripada yang kukira" pikir Prussia

Fin

Epilog

Setelah Italy dan Germany menjadi hostnya acara itu penghasilan menaik

Di kantornya Prussia

"Hah,ternyata gua nggaak salah pilih mereka berdua, ya iyalah guakan awesome"dalam pikiran Prussia

"Bos,bos ada surat " kata asistennya

"surat apa ?" Tanya si produser itu

"Surat dari Germany dan Italy "jawab asistennya

"Hmmm coba kulihat"jawab Prussia dengan nada penasaran

Isi surat nya adalah :

Dear nii-san

Kami senang karena bekerja di stasiun TV tapi kami ingin liburan untuk sementara

Pak direktur sudah menyetujuinya Dan ke(1)

Tertanda

Germany&Italy

Prussia menghela nafas dan menyuruh asistennya

"Ambil kan aku pen dan kertas, waktunya menulis surat lagi"

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ini chapter dua

Danke :terima kasih

Wrust : sosis asal german

Maaf kalau Prussia kurang awesome

Reviewnya please

Mungkin masih akan berlanjut kalau ada ide silahkan ditulis dengan pertama menekan tulisan

"Review this chapter"yang berwarna biru dibawah ini


End file.
